Leo
"I was sick of this world that was not changing. A never-ending war. Incessant loss, pain. I've decided to end it all. I will fight. This world-I will make it smile again." (This is your basic introduction of your character. Describe what he fights for and perhaps a basic summary of his past and present.) Appearance A gracious smile which implies kindness, care, and emits a positive aura for those around him. Physically, Leo is considerably tall, fairly muscular, and has shoulder level blonde hair. His eyes pierce gold, a thing which compliments and yet contrasts his personality. He also likes to dress in an elegant manner. Personality Given his looks, one would have expected a calm, and collected personality from him. However, that is far from being the case. Leo exemplifies joy of living. His energy and liveliness are unrestrained: He can jump on you just to hug you for no reason. He is thoughtful of others and will go to lengths to make them smile or reassure them. That is due to kindness and also sympathy. In combat, he is relatively the same. His primary motive to fight is to protect. However, he wouldn't deny that it is also fueled by a desire to just fight for "the pleasure" of it. However, Leo makes it clear that he considers combat to be unecessary, and would have preferred not to have recourse to it. Against those that he considers to be powerful, he will test them to see the extent of their power. Against those weaker than him, he will refuse to fight., declaring that "my power is not meant for those who can't defend themselves." History Plot (ignore) Powers and Abilities Ability (Insert abilty name here) grants Leo the power to drain the emotional energy of his opponent. He does so by linking himself to the opponent, and then attracts the energy they emanate towards himself. His ability is centered in his right arm, which he uses to link himself with his opponent. *'Unrestrained Anger:' As it's name suggests, this ability activates when Leo is considerably angry, specifically to a point that he is unable to control himself. His level will be doubled, but that will make him go berserk. It takes much time, and even outside intervention for Leo to regain control. This ability mainly activates by itself and can't be controlled. However, Leo has decided to master it by training. Weapon Excalibur: '''A '''sword made by the R&D department to complement Leo's ability. It is classified as a broadsword. The blade, which is made of a special material is of a double-edge form. The blade fills itself with the emotional energy that Leo has attracted to release it as a powerful condensed blast. Despite it's large size, Excalibur is very light, and it's pointed tip ensures that it has an astonishing precision. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *